


Sefikura Week Compilation 2018

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: All 7 prompt fills for Up-sideand-down's Sefikura week participation. From soulmates to mind manipulation, Sephiroth and Cloud fall in love over and over again.





	1. Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Day One Prompt: Showing up unexpectedly. 
> 
> This fill is kind of nsfw, there are big, big allusions to sex. 
> 
> Also thank you to kizunatsudoishi for coming up with this au.

[Link to the original Cloudcubine and Emperoth AU idea](http://kizunatsudoishi.tumblr.com/post/166951162696/that-chineseemperorsephiroth-with-a-tearful-cloud)

* * *

 

Cloud shivered as he felt the Emperor’s teeth behind his knees. He had a feeling it was going to be a long, night. Sephiroth had practically ripped Cloud’s dress off him when he arrived at his chambers. 

Cloud stiffened when he heard the door slide open. Sephiroth leaned up, his expression now dark instead of hungry. 

“I am not to be disturbed,” Sephiroth said. 

“Your Grace…your war meeting…” the messenger said meekly. Sephiroth heaved a sigh. 

“Tell them I’ll meet in the morning,” Sephiroth said, running his hand up Cloud’s chest. Cloud flushed horribly, he knew everyone at the door could see him, see them. 

“I have your grace,” the messenger said, “they refuse no as an answer.” Sephiroth looked furious. Cloud bit his lip and shut his eyes. 

“Tell them I’m coming” he said curtly. He learned down to Cloud, nuzzling into his neck. 

“Don’t move,” Sephiroth told him, “I’ll be back soon.” Then his weight was gone and Cloud blinked at an empty room. 

After a few moments he heard his Emperor’s voice from the open window. It didn’t sound happy. 

Cloud shivered as the wind outside cut through the room. .He tugged at it a few moments, but it usually took two servants to open and close these windows. He picked up his tattered dress, but the silk did little to stop the chill. Cloud’s eye fell on another fabric in the room. 

Sephiroth had never put back on his outer robe, probably thinking he’d be back within moments. At least ten had passed by now. Cloud peeked through the cracked open door. It was empty. 

He picked up the robe, feeling material even finer than most of the clothes the Emperor bought for him…not to mention thicker. He pulled it on, putting arms through massive sleeves and letting the rest drape around him like a blanket. It still felt a little warm. 

Cloud planned to take it back off when he heard Sephiroth’s footsteps on the hallway. He just wanted to rest his eyes for a moment. 

He startled awake when he heard Sephiroth chuckle above him. He sat up. 

“My Emperor I-” Cloud stopped when Sephiroth cupped his cheek. 

“Keep it on,” Sephiroth said to him, gently pushing Cloud back down, somehow a bit more sedate than before. 

Cloud didn’t quite understand why this night felt nicer…he figured it was the sensation of the Emperor’s finest robe around him.


	2. The Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bloodborne/FFVII crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 prompt: Puppet

When he woke again…he realized it all was just a bad dream. A nightmare. This dream was meant to be safe. Sephiroth listened to his messengers, until something caught his eye. 

The doll was well crafted, a masterpiece. It almost looked alive. He admired it for a moment before stepping back into his waking nightmare to try again. With real weapons this time. 

* * *

The Hunter returned willingly this time, through the usual lantern fashion. His messengers were fiercely loyal, he hoped to repay them somehow. 

Gherman in the wheelchair explained all was welcome. Even the doll…whatever that meant. It sat peacefully in the cemetery, still unmoving. 

* * *

The third time, the doll had risen. Blonde locks swayed as blue eyes turned to watch him. 

“Welcome home good Hunter,” the doll said, “I am a doll, made here to serve you hunters. Bring the Echoes of Blood…and I will channel them as your strength.”

The Hunter put his hand forward, felt delicate fingers take it, and then felt the power surge through him. 

He understood using the doll now. 

* * *

The Hunter had come to look forward to seeing the Doll, a friendly face through the hell he fought through. 

One time he returned to the Dream and saw the Doll bending down to some Messengers. They took something from those wooden hands. 

“Speak they do not,” the Doll said, “but still…aren’t they sweet?” The Hunter nodded, handing them a bit of ribbon he found. The messengers rose again with it tied around their misshapen heads. 

The Doll smiled at the gesture. 

* * *

When he opened the Grand Cathedral with still no sign of Pale Blood, the Doll seemed more forlorn. 

“I am a doll, created by you humans…much like you were created by your gods. Would you ever think to love me?” 

The Hunter reached forward, wanting to comfort his companion. The Doll straightened at the touch

“Of course,” the Doll said, “I do you love you. This is how you’ve made me.”

* * *

The Hunter returned again and found the Doll sleeping. He was hesitant to wake him. He touched him gently and the Doll started, eyes opening to brilliant blue. 

“I must have drifted off,” the Doll explained, “what is it you desire?” After transferring the echoes, he reached into his pocket. 

He held out the little hair trinket. The Doll took it gingerly. 

“What? What is this?” he asked, “A yearning…a feeling I have not felt. Tell me Good Hunter…could this be joy?”

* * *

The Hunter climbed the tower warily. He stopped at the room, not quite believing his eyes. 

The Doll, sat in a chair before him, front covered in blood. After a few moments he let air out of his lungs. The clothes were wrong. This was not the doll. 

Just…perhaps the person who inspired him. 

He approached, peering closely. 

“A corpse should be left well enough alone.” The voice, eerily simliar to his doll’s but much harsher. 

“Let me liberate you from your wild curiosity,” he said, rising up. 

* * *

He fell three times trying to move past the Old Hunter he now knew was Lord Cloud, living in the Astral Clocktower. He did not ask Gherman about him or the doll. His curiosity had gotten him into enough trouble. 

The Doll approached him however. 

“Good Hunter,” he asked, “Have I somehow changed? I feel…some shackles havae released me…”

* * *

When Rom had passed and the Red Moon sat high in the sky, he approached the Doll again. 

“I wish for you to call me Sephiroth,” he said. The Doll nodded. 

“Very well Sephiroth,” the Doll replied. 

“And I shall call you Cloud.” The Doll cocked his head at that. 

“Very well…so strangely familiar.”

* * *

He knew very well that he had everything he required to take what he wanted. Pale Blood was possible, ready to transform him into a Great One, a god. 

But…what of his Doll. Cloud has served unfailingly, always there, always willing. Gherman would care for him surely…but the old man needed care himself. 

“I am here for you,” Cloud always assured him. 

When he met Gherman…he refused his offer. The waking world held nothing he wanted anymore. And so they fought. 

When it was over, Sephiroth went to his Doll. 

“Now I am here for you,” he said. Cloud bowed to him. He didn’t feel weak when he took Gherman’s chair, but felt all the echoes still in his blood as Cloud’s delicate hand rested on his shoulder. 

“The hunt begins again,” Cloud said. Yes, Sephiroth thought, but they’d be together forever through it.


	3. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 prompt: Recovery

[Taken from this headcanon of mine](http://up-sideand-down.tumblr.com/post/164688767232/self-indulgent-and-very-old-final-fantasy-7-au#notes)

* * *

Sephiroth woke up three days after the incident, but he woke up to nothing. The whole world was dark. 

He could hear Hojo speaking nearby. Sephiroth reached out, bumped something, made it clatter. 

“Lie still boy,” Hojo said irritably, “You already pulled out your IV twice in your sleep.” Sephiroth knew better than to hold anything back. 

“Where am I?” he asked, “why can’t I see?” Hojo was quiet for a long time. 

“Yes…that was a possibility,” Hojo admitted, “the mako mixture…or an overdose of her cells did have that effect in the past.”

* * *

The next time he woke, he knew it was a different room. It was quieter, the bed softer. He heard someone nearby. 

“Sir?” the voice was softer, but familiar. Why couldn’t he remember the name?

“Sir, would you like something to drink?” Sephiroth nodded. 

“There’s a cup with a straw in front of you.” Sephiroth leaned forward and found it. He took the cup when he realized how thirsty he really was. Sephiroth remembered the voice. 

“Cloud?” he asked. 

“Yes sir?” Cloud asked. 

“Is…Zack…alive?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Cloud said, “He’s fine, hardly a scratch on him. You…you were hurt pretty bad.”

“Have they told anyone about my…condition?” Sephiroth asked. 

“I…overheard,” Cloud admitted, “Zack and I both did…Hojo was telling…the President I think.” Sephiroth laughed a little. He couldn’t imagine that man being happy that his big scary fighting machine was incapacitated like that. 

“What are you doing here?” Sephiroth asked, “Not that I mind.”

“Oh,” Cloud said, “Well…they didn’t kick me out…and I figured you might want someone to help explain things when you woke up.” Cloud fell quiet. 

“You probably want some privacy,” Cloud said, Sephiroth could hear him start to get up. 

“No!” Sephiroth said, “Please…stay.” Cloud froze. 

“I…I would feel much more comfortable if you stayed,” Sephiroth said. He felt a hand on his forearm.

“Then I’ll stay,” Cloud said.

* * *

Cloud told him he was in the ShinRa Mansion in Nibelhiem as he helped him with his breakfast of oatmeal…mostly with where the bowl and silverware was.

* * *

The next time Hojo came he immediately snapped at Cloud. 

“Out Boy!” He heard Cloud snap to his feet. 

“Corporal Strife is acting as my temporary aide until I am combat ready again,” Sephiroth explained, “He may stay.” 

“What?” Hojo scoffed. Sephiroth said nothing in reply. 

“When exactly do you expect to be combat ready?” Hojo sneered. 

“That will be for Corporal Strife and I to decide,” Sephiroth said, “so he may stay.”

“You realize you will probably never regain your sight,” Hojo said blunty.

“I’ve accepted that,” Sephiroth said. He felt a gentle squeeze on his arm.

* * *

When he was ready to stand, he only felt Cloud take his hand and place it gently on his arm. 

“Mind the doorway sir,” Cloud said. Sephiroth felt it, pausing a moment. Cloud waited for him. 

“I apologize for being so slow,” Sephrioth said. 

“Take the time you need,” Cloud replied. 

* * *

Cloud mostly insisted on a walk every day. Sephiroth looked forward to them. He looked forward to Zack’s visits almost as much. 

Zack did have a way of cheering people up. 

“They’re saying Cloud and I should return soon,” Zack said, sadly one day, “I don’t really want to leave you here. I explained the whole aide thing and they said Cloud could stay with you…if you’re serious about it.”

“I am,” Sephiroth said. 

“Wish I thought of it first,” Zack said, “And just so you know…Cloud turned bright red when you said that.” 

“Zack!” Cloud said. Sephiroth laughed genuinely for the first time in a long time. 

* * *

Zack left a week later. He pulled Sephiroth into a hug before he left. 

“Don’t let Spike push you around too much,” he said, “He worries to much…and make sure to eat your broccoli.” 

“I hate broccoli,” Sephiroth muttered. He felt Zack laughing in his arms. 

“Don’t fret about us,” Sephiroth said, “Cloud will get me to Midgar very soon.”

* * *

Cloud had taken to reading to him, at first just some reports and emails he still got, as well as texts from Zack. Then he had gone to his mother’s home and brought a few fictional novels to read. 

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said one evening. Cloud paused. 

“Thank you…for staying with me,” Sephiroth said. 

“Well…I am your aide,” Cloud said, “It would have been irresponsible to leave.”

“Do you know why I picked you?” Sephiroth said. 

“No sir, you never told me,” Cloud said. 

“Because you don’t make me feel like an invalid,” Sephiroth said. 

“I never thought you were,” Cloud said. They were quiet for a moment.

“You can call me Sephiroth, Cloud,” Sephiroth said. 

* * *

They stepped outside and Sephiroth had to stop. It was…very overwhelming.

“Sephiroth?” Cloud asked. 

“I have a lot of sensations that I could not feel inside,” Sephiroth said, “I may need a moment.”

“Of course,” Cloud said. Sephiroth tried to concentrate. 

“Is there…a deer about 20 feet to your left?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud was quiet.

“There is,” Cloud confirmed, “You can hear that?" 

“No,” Sephiroth said, “I think I’m…sensing it.” He frowned. 

“Do you think it’s an ability from…that thing?” Cloud never liked to talk about the monster in the reactor if he could help it.

“I can’t think of another reason,” Sephiroth admitted. 

“Well,” Cloud said, “I’d much rather you have that ability.” Sephiroth cracked a smile.

* * *

It took another month before Sephiroth and Cloud convinced the Turks that they could return. They sat on the porch waiting for a transport. Sephiroth had gotten used to resting his head on Cloud’s. Both were munching on cookies from Cloud’s mother. 

“I think I’d like to kiss you,” Sephiroth said. He could practically feel Cloud blushing. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Cloud said. 

“I’m going to need some direction towards your face,” Sephiroth said. He heard Cloud brushing sugar off his hands before Cloud’s hands cupped his face. 

He liked the feel of Cloud’s lips on his. 


	4. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Wing
> 
> Now turned into Wingman

“She’s cute.” Sephiroth glanced at Zack out of the corner of his eye. 

“What she is!” Zack protested. Sephiroth refused to look back at him. 

“Okay fine, not your type,” Zack said, “Yell at me for trying why don’t you.” 

“I am not interested, Zack,” Sephiroth said stiffly. 

“Of course not,” Zack said, “but half the room is.” Sephiroth couldn’t stop himself from staring. 

“There’s three big bets every year at this fuckin’ shindig,” Zack said, “Who throws up first, if Scarlet’s dress will be too small for her…bust, or if you pick someone up.”

“I’m never going to,” Sephiroth said. 

“I know,” Zack said, wilting a little, “but I got five gil running on this so dammit I’m going to try.”

“For five gil?” 

“I don’t like losing,” Zack said. They held eye contact for a long, tense minute.

“What about that guy?” Zack offered, “tall, dark handsome, almost as handsome as yours truly.” Sephiroth rolled his eyes. 

* * *

When dinner ended and the time came to mingle, Zack insisted on dragging Seph around for introductions.

“Come on,” Zack said, “Even if I can’t set up a date, the top SOLDIERs from every class are here. It would mean a lot, a nice chat, a little bragging on their part…” 

“Very well…but if you flirt I swear I’ll-”

“No flirting,” Zack agreed. 

Sephiroth never needed to talk much when he met with his SOLDIERs. Most of the men present had met him before and were polite enough. He’d never let Zack know it, but he did like listening to them. Seeing them open up around him. It was the reason he let himself be ordered to attend this stupid thing…besides the food. 

“Ahh…I hoped you’d be here,” Zack said, “Spike!” Sephiroth watched as Zack locked a blonde SOLDIER Third into a headlock and messied up his…already messy hair. 

“Gentlemen and Ladies,” Zack said, bringing the young blonde forward, “This is Cloud Strife. Best Materia user in SOLDIER…besides Genesis.” There was a smattering of laughter at that and Cloud was welcomed into their conversation circle easily enough. 

Sephiroth waited a bit longer, watched Cloud listen quietly before speaking again. 

“So what makes you the best Materia wielder in SOLDIER?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud blinked owlishly–-and those were very pretty blue eyes-–before Zack interrupted. 

“Oh man, you should have seen it Seph-” Zack started. 

“Let him tell it,” Sephiroth chastised. 

“It was really nothing,” Cloud said, “Commander Rhapsodos-”

“You can call him Genesis,” Zack said, “We all know you’re his student.”

“Genesis…put me in charge of a trooper company outside Corel. We ran into a Grand Horn…I wouldn’t have been able to do it without the trooper fire, but they way they tell it…I threw I giant Firaga at it and it exploded into flames.” All the SOLDIERs laughed and Cloud blushed and smiled. 

“Really it took a few spells before we got it,” Cloud admitted. 

“It takes calm…and no small amount of natural magic proficiency to do that,” Sephiroth noted, “regardless of trooper fire.” Cloud blushed deeper.

“Thank you sir,” Cloud said. 

* * *

Cloud stayed close as SOLDIERs came and went. He seemed to be a friend of Zack’s. 

“Friend!” Zack scoffed, “He’s the only fellow backwater expert in this city.” Cloud nudged him. 

But Sephiroth noted Cloud’s career in SOLDIER, although still young, was still impressive. 

“How many tonberries?” Sephiroth asked. Kunsel was telling a story about a joint mission with Cloud. 

“13,” Kunsel said, “I thought we were dead. Cloud practically opened up the earth under them.”

“Just a little shake and they lose balance,” Cloud said, “My Ma figured that out once.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” Sephiroth said. 

“He’s a good man to have at your back,” Kunsel said patting Cloud’s shoulder, “nice hair too.” 

“It’s lucky!” Zack said, messing it up more.

“It is not!” Cloud protested. 

* * *

The party started to die down, everyone growing tired. But Sephiroth wasn’t quite tired of the tales Cloud Strife had around him. Cloud too seemed to be a little energized by the attention. 

But Cloud looked around and realized the crowd he had gotten used to was gone. Even Zack had wandered off. 

“I guess the party’s over huh,” Cloud said. 

“A shame,” Sephiroth said. Cloud bit his lip. 

“If you wanted,” Cloud said, “I was going to meet some friends out in Sector 8. You could come along…keep talking.”

Sephiroth found…he kind of wanted to.

“Lead the way Cloud.”


	5. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Amnesia/Memory Loss
> 
> This AU is violent and people do die in it. Please protect yourselves, the AU link explains it more.

[This AU is based on this headcanon of mine from tumblr](http://up-sideand-down.tumblr.com/post/167538235567/au-where-cloud-doesnt-run-into-tifa-after-zacks#notes)

* * *

Cloud let the men in uniform take him to a cell. He could hear them whispering about how strange it was that he got all the way up here without being stopped or noticed, but didn’t care. He was tired again and knew there had to be a bed where they were going. 

The whole little cell was practically padded, but Cloud sank into the bed before the door even closed. He could hear a nearly familiar nasally voice just outside, but he ignored it. 

He needed to be here for something. He didn’t know what…but, he was here and he could rest again. It good to know he had a reason to still be here though. 

He closed his eyes and the whole world disappeared in minutes.

* * *

When he opened them…there was screaming. Cloud looked around at the chaos around him. He could see a lump wearing a uniform in the corner, machinery was sparking around him, glass containment pods had shattered and footsteps were running away from him. 

He looked down, he was splattered with blood…and a long, thin sword was in his hand. He dropped it, backing away from it, heart pounding in his ears. He felt himself bump into something hard and cold. He turned to face the humming mako container. He peered into the window. 

He…he had seen this before…had seen this body before. It had a head then, but had still been dead. He felt ice in his veins as he started to open it up. He really didn’t want to open it, but he couldn’t stop his hands. 

The last time he had seen this…

_Fire, Fire everywhere. Where’s Ma? Find Tifa. Help Zack, Stop-_

Cloud whimpered when the container finished draining. One tentacle twitched before everything went black again. 

* * *

He knew this man. Everyone knew who he was. He was President ShinRa…practically president of the whole world. 

And he was begging Cloud for his life. 

Cloud couldn’t stop shaking. He wanted this to stop, wanted to go back to sleep and wake up in his cell like this had all been a dream. He wanted to let go of this sword. 

He felt the warm body behind him. Watched black, gloved hands curl around his. Saw strands of silver hair tumble over his shoulder. But Cloud didn’t turn, he couldn’t. 

“Do it Cloud,” the deep voice said in his ear. Cloud shook his head desperately, tried to beg, but couldn’t control his tongue. 

“It’s just a little push,” the voice said, “one little push and it will all be over.” The hands gave him a small squeeze and his shoulders relaxed just a little. 

“That’s it, close your eyes Cloud,” the voice said, almost soothingly. Cloud obeyed, trying so hard to get the image out of his head. 

“Now push.”

Cloud pushed.

* * *

He opened his eyes and he was across the room. 

 _He_  was standing in front of the president now, hand still on the hilt of the Masamune.  _He_ looked at Cloud in triumph. 

 _Sephiroth_. 

“You did well,” Sephiroth said, “not many could have done what you have.”

“What did I do?” Cloud asked, “how did I…what’s happening to me?”

“All will become clear to you,” Sephiroth promised, “You passed my test…and I need you now more than ever.”

“What are you making me do?!” Cloud said. 

“You must go now,” Sephiroth said, “to Junon…I will clear your way.”

“What’s happening to me?!” Cloud shouted. 

“In time my Cloud, in time,” Sephiroth said, “when you find me, you will know what you ask. Go to Junon…and take mother with you.” 

Cloud saw the corpse from the mako chamber and shivered. 

“What?”

“She will help you,” Sephiroth said, “you and she have the same goal. She cannot harm you. She is useful for the both of us.”

“Why…why me?” And Sephiroth smiled at him. 

“Because you are the only one.”


	6. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Prompt: Meeting in another world
> 
> This AU has a genderbend and vampires. Please read the story in the link for some more of this story.

[Based off this short AU and drabbles from tumblr](http://up-sideand-down.tumblr.com/post/165457149132/the-queen-of-the-underworld)

* * *

Of all the things he would regret, Sephiroth decided not listening to Zack would be at the top. 

He could still see them so vividly. Zack with part of his lunch on his shirt, and Cloud in nothing but some worn out petticoats, trying to plan how to take down this monster. Trying so hard to pound it through his head that this was not something he could handle alone, no matter how good he thought he was. 

He was wrong…and he was going to die. 

He slumped to the ground the last time he was flung into the brick wall. He tried to get up again…his sword was so close, he just needed to get on his knees and crawl a few more feet. 

He could hear the feral vampire laughing. 

“The little whelp still thinks he can win,” he snickered, “How brave of him.”

“Just end it already,” the female said, “I’m bored.” 

Hands dug in his hair, pulled his head up and back. Sephiroth grit his teeth, wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of making any sound. 

He thought he felt hot breath on his neck and then he was crumpling back to the ground. He looked up again. 

A man in a tunic and breeches was between him and the vampire duo. No, not a man. He knew that hair anywhere. 

Cloud had found him. 

She crouched down, her stance solid and predatory, there was a growl deep in her throat too. He didn’t even register that she lunged. 

He felt arms pulling him up, he saw black hair as he was hefted over a shoulder and a familiar too big sword. 

“Stupid kid,” Zack was muttering, “are you trying to kill yourself?”

“Zack…” Sephiroth groaned. He winced when Zack picked up Masamune, the scrape of the blade on the pavement clashing with his abused senses. 

“Zack,” Sephiroth tried again, “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry kid,” Zack said, “just don’t ever do that again. My heart couldn’t take it.”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth started as Zack turned away. 

“She can handle this on her own,” Zack said. Before his eyes slid shut, he saw Cloud swipe a hand at the female vampire. He wouldn’t remember if there was blood or not.

* * *

He woke up in a warm bed. Bandages covered his hands, forearms, even some on his legs. A covered plate and a jug of water was by the bedside. The curtain around his bed was partially drawn. He blinked and realized that this was Cloud’s room. Zack had brought him back here. 

He heard rustling nearby, probably in the washroom. He grunted a little as he got up. 

Cloud was scrubbing her men’s clothes from earlier. They were covered in blood. He thought he could still see streaks of red on her chin. 

“You should stay in bed,” she said to his reflection. Hers didn’t show in the mirror of course. 

“What…happened?” Sephiroth asked. 

“I took care of them,” Cloud said, “Technically I’m not supposed to, but they attacked a Hunter and that’s punishable by death. Since I was defending you…nothing will happen to me.”

Sephiroth sat back on the edge of the bed. Cloud rinsed her clothes twice more before she stepped back into the room. 

“You should eat,” she said, “It will make you feel less dizzy. There’s some potion mixed with your water as well.”

“I…lost a lot of blood?” Sephiroth asked. She nodded. 

“Zack gave you a transfusion,” she said, “He’s been a universal donor since his change…except for me.” Sephiroth didn’t move. 

“Cloud?” he asked. 

“Yes?” she replied. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. Cloud stopped her puttering about. He didn’t look up at her. 

“I’m not forgiving you today,” she said, “What you did was stupid…and you scared the crap out of Zack. And me. Fighting two newborns on your own…doubly stupid. So no, no forgiveness today, but maybe tomorrow.” He looked up. 

She looked stern, but it went away with a sigh. 

“I get it,” she said, “I wasn’t much older than you when I turned and I know the rebellion and wanting to do things your way…but Zack and I are trying to show you how things work down here…in the real world. If this was a hard enough lesson…then yes, I’ll forgive you tomorrow.” Sephiroth chose his words carefully.

“You didn’t…ask to get turned?” he said. 

“That’s wasn’t a thing back then,” she said, “Some asshole was making vampires all over. One of his newborns attacked me and I survived. I was an accident.” Sephiroth still hadn’t moved. Cloud sat next to him, pulled the cover off the dish to reveal breaded chicken and vegetables. 

“You need to eat,” she said, “really now.”

“You’re not acting mad,” Sephiroth said. 

“Zack is fucking pissed at you,” Cloud noted, “He’s mad enough for the both of us. I made him take a walk. You can have a lecture later. Eat.” Sephiroth took the plate. He’d had a few bites before he asked another question. 

“Did you kill the master vampire who made you?” he asked. 

“What’s with all the questions?” Cloud said, “I thought you hated me and my slutty whorish ways.”

“Why did you save me?” he said, “Zack could have done it…why you?” Cloud tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Because I can,” she said, “and every time I get a chance to save someone like you…if feels like I’m saving me. Not me now, but young me who needed to get saved.” He took another bite. 

“And yes,” she said, “I killed him. That’s where this little empire of mine started.”


	7. Love Makes You Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Prompt: Free day

Consider this Chapter 2 to, [You Are What You Eat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533146/chapters/25892115)

* * *

The biggest change that Sephiroth had to get used to was that the sound of sizzling food was a good thing. Cloud insisted on cooking most of the things he ate. Not that he complained. On the contrary…everything tasted delicious. 

“Well,” Cloud reasoned, “I guess my full time job is being your personal chef.” 

But Sephiroth woke that morning hearing Cloud starting the stove and crawled out of bed. Cloud leaned his head to the side as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his waist, letting Sephiroth hook his chin on his shoulder. 

“I want to know how you do this.” Sephiroth said. Cloud hesitated pouring the oil in the pan. 

“You want to make me breakfast?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth just kissed Cloud neck. Everything Cloud had just tasted better, even his skin. Cloud untangled himself, pulling himself around until Sephiroth was the one in front of the stove. Cloud held Sephiroth’s waist. 

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said, “I don’t know how to do this.”

“Pour some oil in the pan,” Cloud said, “about the size of my palm.” Cloud held his hand out for Sephiroth to measure. He thought he added a little too much, but Cloud didn’t say so. 

“Let it warm for a second,” Cloud said, “unwrap the biscuit tube. Usually I’d made from scratch, but I’m hungry.” Cloud gave clear step by step directions having Seph butter and lightly toast the biscuits. Crack the eggs and cook them in the pan until the yolks clouded over. cut up an avocado and tomatoes to thin slices, and even how to brew their tea. 

Never did Cloud raise his voice. He snickered once when Sephiroth dropped an egg onto the floor, but other than that he just held Sephiroth and pet over his hair. He only let go to do their potato hash. 

“I only like them a certain way,” Cloud said.

Cloud even made him prep up plates. 

“Presentation matters,” Cloud murmured, “make it look nice for me.” He did his best, but their breakfast sandwiches leaned. One of the egg yolks had popped as Sephiroth scooped it out and it leaked all over the plate. 

Cloud finished it up though, even taking the leaky plate. He took Seph’s hand when they sat down. Sephiroth chewed slowly, getting the proper taste in his mouth since he and Cloud were eating together. It made their taste link weaker somehow. 

“Yours are better,” he said. Cloud shook his head. 

“I made yours all messy,” Sephiroth pointed out, “and my slices are all crooked.”

“I mush up my eggs anyway,” Cloud said, “Besides…everything tastes better when someone you love cooks it for you.”


End file.
